Sky Dragon
The Sky Dragon is a foe and a summon in . Though there are a few in The Rapture, the majority of Sky Dragons are found in the Forgotten Ruins. It is a member of the Dragons enemy group. Appearance The Sky Dragon is a large dragon with assorted avian features. The Sky Dragon has sage-colored "feathers" which cover most of the top of its neck and head, along with white-tipped dark green feathers which make a crest on the back of its head. It also has yellow eyes with a small black line for the pupil. The Sky Dragon does not have a traditional dragon's mouth but rather has a yellow beak with a red area on the edge of the beak. Like with other Dragons, only its neck and head are visible. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Before the v2 update, had 20% resistance to all debuffs instead. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance4 = 33% |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic Difficulties. |Attack5 = Razor Feathers |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 100/16 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack6 = Roar |Target6 = All Allies |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% -- |StatusStrength6 = 20% 20% |Acc6 = 150% -- |Notes6 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Thunder Storm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 45/5 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Thunder |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 20% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |Acc8 = 115% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Ice Storm |Target9 = All |Power9 = 45/3 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Ice |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 10% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Hurricane |Target10 = All |Power10 = 50 |Type10 = Magical |Element10 = Wind |Element%10 = 100% |StatusIcon10 = |StatusChance10 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength10 = 2x 15% |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Gale Breath; * If Syphoned → Double Peck (1/2), Quad Peck (1/2); * If Berserked → Quad Peck; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Accuracy debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Accuracy buff → Roar (5/20), Razor Feathers (6/20); *** If all active players resist Wind → Gale Breath (3/20), Magic* (6/20); *** Otherwise → Gale Breath (6/20), Magic* (3/20); ** Otherwise → Razor Feathers (2/5); *** If all active players resist Wind → Gale Breath (1/5), Magic* (2/5); *** Otherwise → Gale Breath (2/5), Magic* (1/5); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Accuracy debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Accuracy buff → Roar (5/20), Razor Feathers (3/20), Head Bash (3/20), Double Peck (3/20); *** If all active players resist Wind → Magic* (6/20); *** Otherwise → Gale Breath (3/20), Magic* (3/20); ** Otherwise → Razor Feathers (1/5), Head Bash (1/5), Double Peck (1/5); *** If all active players resist Wind → Magic* (2/5); *** Otherwise → Gale Breath (1/5), Magic* (1/5). * "Magic" chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between Hurricane, Ice Storm and Thunder Storm. * Double Peck (except when Syphoned) becomes Quad Peck when <49% HP Before the v2 update, when catch score >55, all players were Lovable, and Syphoned, the Sky Dragon used Gale Breath instead. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Head Bash. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. 100% |StatusChance = 100% -- |StatusStrength = 60% -- |StatusIcon = -- |Acc = 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, a bug caused it to not break .}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes